


Behind Our Walls

by AquilaCreed



Series: Mucis prompts [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two leaders of a thriving city are faced with a threat of dark army coming to honour their deal. A deal that was made too long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Our Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This was a music prompt on my tumblr. The song was Celldweller - Blackstar

Their city was a fort, a well-guarded fort. Nothing was left to chance, and everything was thoroughly inspected; every traveler and every package. The city was run by two leaders; one stood in light, commanding and directing everyday business and life of his people. The other hid in shadows, dealing with unpleasant truths of their existence; he was a thing that went bump in the night.

 

On one particular day, their life was about to change; and it started with the black rider.

There was a messenger, riding into their city on a black steed. His clothing was as dark as the night and his face was covered, leaving only his scarlet eyes revealed. Death accompanied him, there was a stench of decay left as a trail on the path he passed. No one dared to stop him or cross his path, not even when he reached the palace. Guards that were assigned to guard the entrance let the intruder pass freely into the main hall, and the messenger made his way to royal meeting room, reserved only for two people. For two leaders.

 

The massive doors of the room sprung opened with a thump. Messenger triumphantly entered the room, he did not wait to be invited or announced. He took it as his right to intrude upon this place. He revealed his face as slowly walked towards the table with one person sitting there.

 

“I have come to make all necessary arrangements we were promised.” Dark cloth that was on his head merely moment ago, was hiding pale white hair of the intruder. His skin was dark and his eyes red, he was one of _them_.

 

Man sitting at the table rose up, one of his sleeves was pinned up, unmistakably a proof of last encounter with his kin “I do not recall inviting you to enter.” Time sharpened his mind and tongue, he is not the man that once spoke to his kin.

 

“We do not wait for petty things. You are here for us, not the other way around.” His stance demanded the respect of the deal made a lifetime ago.

 

“I am here for me, and for people dependant of me. You are nothing but a fly on the wall.” He leaned on the table, looking far more lax than the situation is calling for.

 

“Do not play games! We remember what was promised! We remember the words you spoke! And we demand the deal to be honoured!” his hand was waving accusations in the air.

 

“The words were spoken by a boy! A boy who lost his family merely moments before! What kind of agreement do you wish be honoured there? An agreement of a helpless urchin?!” even though his voice rose above the intruder, he did not move; he remained the threatening presence, seeking table as his sanctuary.

 

“A promise is a promise, and we expect for it to be honoured.”

 

“And I expect for you to leave. Go back to your masters, tell them they can expect nothing from me, from us.”

 

“If you do not honour that promise, we will cover your city in darkness.”

 

“And I will send you into the light!” at those words, messengers eyes gaped in shock; there was something intruding his body.

 

A white shade was standing behind him. One of his hands was dirtied with his blood “You will pay for this treachery! My brethren will…”

 

“Follow in your path.” A white shade sliced his throat, leaving blood to gush freely, letting his body fall to its faith. And as it twitched, desperately gasping for air and trying to stop the bleeding, the two continued their conversation.

 

“Malik, I saw the black army. They are coming our way.”

 

“I know.”

 

“They outnumber us 30 to one. We cannot face them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What would you have us do then?”

 

“I do not know…”

 

“Whatever you decide, I will be by your side when they come knocking on our gates.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
